kamen rider all neo heisei lets go
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: as eiji found himself on another city he met again the other heisei and said they also found themselves here weird huh and gentaro explains about a rumored armored rider
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **** new encounters**

**eiji: wha?! Im in japan again well this one is a different city so i gotta get a part-time job for a place to stay *sigh* i sure miss cous cossier ...**

**As the man wandered around the city he heard an explosion**

**eiji: what was that?! **

**As he ran towards the sound he saw monsters harming innocent lives**

**eiji: i gotta do something but the taka medal grrr no matter**

**The man pulled out a blue rectangular belt with 3 circle holes**

**He placed it on his waist and he pulled out 3 medals he began taking 2 medals and putting in the belt and he took 1 more and placed at the middle he took a black and gold circular thing and he scanned it**

***tsing tsing tsing* HENSHIN! KUWAGATA KAMAKIRI BATTA! Ga-ta gata gata kiriba**

**Eiji: alright lets go he ran to the creatures and he summoned clones of him **

**The clones started slashing them with their talons**

**Eiji: eh?! They don't drop medals**

**Then a person ran and yelled out**

**Gentaro: i'll help you **

**Help pulled out a belt and placed it on his waist and bean flicking**

**The switches anand it spoke: 3 2 1 **

**Gentaro: HENSHIN! **

**He pulled the lever and he transformed to kamen rider fourze**

**Gentaro: UCHUUU KITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Eiji: gentaro glad your here**

**Gentaro: you too these zodiarts are a pain in the neck**

**Eiji: zodiarts and There are also yummies and other creatures**

**Gentaro: waaagh! Too many!**

**Then too men ran and said:**

**? and ?: we'll help you **

**They each pulled a belt and began placing sticks that are colored green and black**

**? and ? :Henshin..**

**CYCLONE...JOKER! A wind surrounded the person in black the other fainted**

**Gentaro: agh you okay!**

**Then the man turned into kamen rider double**

**shotaro and phillip: now count up your sins**

**As the 3 riders fought off the horde eiji took out 3 medals and**

**Placed them in the OOOs driver and scanned it **

**Eiji: well time to use this taka medal**

**TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR! He scanned it again**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**He flew high and aimed at the battlefield and kicked then his legs turned to eagle-like legs and he crashed at the battlefield**

**Gentaro: me too **

**ROCKET ON! He soared high and he flicked one more switch**

**DRILL ON! LIMIT BREAK!**

**He crashed at the battlefield **

**Shotaro: Phillip lets do it also **

**Phillip: okay**

**They placed the joker memory on the a slot**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE! The green/black rider flew up in the air with a hurricane**

**Then he pressed the joker memory once more**

**Phillip and shotaro: JOKER EXTREME!**

**Then thay all finished off the enemy**

**Eiji: phew finally that was tiring considering i used combos and how did you guys find me here**

**Everyone accidentally: we found this place when it appeared out of nowhere hey stop copying me HEY**

**Gentaro: okay quiet but what is the reason they appear ahhh this is CONFUSING!**

**Phillip: maybe someone schemed a plan to take over the world by uniting other enemies...again apparently**

**Shotaro: your right but who could it be**

**Eiji: don't know but if we 3 riders are here shouldn't there be 4 us**

**Gentaro: not 4 anymore 5! Since the a rumors of another rider**

**Everyone (except gentaro): WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?!**

**Gentaro: i can only anwer the question who its is...armored rider gaimu**

**Shotaro: great and all but why you called armoured rider**

**Gentaro: i don't know its what the public says **

**Eiji: okay okay but we need to find out who plotted this scheme**

**Everyone: okay**

***at a donut stand***

**Donut vendor: ohh haruto your back we have a new style of donut its a sugared donut BUT! With cream inside want 1**

**Haruto: thanks but i'll take the plain sugar donut**

**Donut vendor: fine...**

**Haruto: ( i wonder if there will be trouble)**

**The someone took a picture of haruto**

**?: hmm seems this is not my world **

**Then the man walked away**

**Narutaki: DAMN YOU DECADE**

**?: ohh narutaki... **

**Narutaki: because of you other worlds are have merged in to 1 world**

**And also the 15 riders have teleported there but they don't know fix it!  
>?: oh.. thought i saved the universe or something<strong>

**Narutaki: NO... you saved the riders worlds this one is different worlds merged into 1**

**?: ohh okay**

***innocent screams***

**?: oh time to go see ya narutaki**

**Narutaki: DAMN YOU DECADE!**

**?: hmm different set of monsters huh okay**

**Then he pulled out the decadriver and took out a card in the ridebooker**

**?: HENSHIN!**

**KAMEN RIDER! DECADE**

**Then grey images of a rider appeared and went to him then lines appeared and **

**Went to his face then the grey color blurred into red to pink**

**Kuwagate Yummy: oh what are you!**

**?: just a passing through kamen rider you better remember that!**

**Then the rider ran to them and fought them off **

**Decade: so 500 against 1 hmm okay**

**He pulled out a card in the ridebooker KAMEN RIDER! KABUTO! Then hexagons engulfed him then he transformed to kamen rider kabuto then he pulled out another card form the ridebooker ATTACK RIDE! CLOCK UP **

**Decade: okay COME AT ME **

**Then the monsters attacked him but they cant hit him then decade defeated half of the horde in 2 minutes **

**?: hmph tsukasa's at it again heh better go collect some medal treasures from yummies KAMEN RIDE! DIEND**

**Then random colored of a rider went to him and lines went to him**

**Diend: hmph go get him boys**

**KAMEN RIDE! PSYGA KAMEN RIDE! BLADE (writer: apparently he can do that)**

**KAMEN RIDE! LARC**

**Diend: blade your mission is to distract tsukasa while they get the treasure**

**Then the 3 riders appeared **

**Decade: what the kenzaki what are you doing**

**Blade: ...**

**Decade: argh i need to fight the monsters not you FINAL FORM RIDE B-B-B-BLADE**

**Then the rider transformed into a big sword then he took another card**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE B-B-B-BLADE! Then he slashed 50% of the enemies**

**Decade: huh where are the other monsters**

**Diend: well done larc,psyga okay tsukasa i'll take my leave then...**

**Decade: well that was difficult**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: search for the rumored rider

chapter 2: search for the rumoured rider

*at the hikari studio*

Natsumi: hmm what does narutaki meant this place looks like tsukasa's world but his house is nowhere to be seen

Tsukasa: hey natsumikan did narutaki leave you a message or something

Natsumi: no and i saw a bunch of people having weird belts

Tsukasa: so their here

*at an icecream shop*

Eiji: umm gentaro exactly why we are here

Gentaro: because this is where we meet the weird red arm right

Eiji: uuuuugh... i don't think he'll be here because he's dead

Gentaro: waaaah?!

Shotaro: guys look more dopants

Eiji: and yummies

Gentaro: and zodiarts and others

Eiji: lets do this

Then eiji pulled out a belt then took 3 medals and placed them on the belt

And scanned it

Eiji:HENSHN

TAKA TORA BATTA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA

Eiji: heh haven't used this in a while

Shotaro: lets go phillip

Phillip: ok lets do it

CYCLONE JOKER! Then phillup fainted and shotaro pressed down on the cyclone memory and placed the joker memory on the other slot

Shotaro: henshin!

Then gentaro henshined to fourze

Gentaro: henshin

Decade: let me help you guys

Decade appeared behind them

Then he pulled out a card FINAL FORM RIDE! D-D-D-DOUBLE

Decade: hold still

Then decade splitted double apart to 2 riders

Gentaro: wah! This is weird

Decade: okay

FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DOUBLE

Then joker and cyclone and decade jumped and did a rider kick then...

Apollo geist: yummies go!

Decade: hey didn't i kill you?

Apollo:yes but we have been resurrected into ALPHA SHOCKER!  
>Gentaro: weird name<p>

Apollo: quiet and die quickly

Decade: im afraid i cant let you do that

Then decade fought Apollo geist but lost

Decade: argh he stronger than before

Eiji: then i'll have to use this

TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR TA-JA-DORU

Eiji then placed random medals into the taja spinner then scanned it

GIG GIG GIG GIGA SCAN! Then eiji flew to the air then engulf in flames shaped like a phoenix then he crashed onto the enemies

Eiji: aaaaah SEI-YA!

BOOM!

But Apollo geist got away

Decade: darnit

Eiji: so how are we gonna stop this shocker thing

Phillip: we need profession help but not decade's help

Decade: why not

Phillip: because you are already here we need GAIM AND WIZARD

Gentaro: ohhh i haven't seen haruto in a while

Shotaro: okay how do we find the guy/s

Phillip: we will split up me,eiji and shotaro find gaim while gentaro and tsukasa find

Wizard

Tsukasa: okay

haruto: there you guys are

tsukasa: well that was easy

eiji: haruto we need your help dai shocker returned into alpha shocker

haruto: whoa i thought we got them

tsukasa: well they returned...again

phillip: then that means we have to find gaim then

shotaro: where do we go start looking then

phillip: hmm try places where kamen riders usually go

everyone: -_-" then what place then

Phillip: JUST PLACES WHERE THEY GO!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3: finally meeting gaim

*at the computer cafe*

phillip: lets find information on him here

eiji: okay

_*phillip began searching information*_

_phillip: none here_

_tsukasa: duh you are searching for someone in a computer that is creepy_

_phillip: i guess you are right_

_gentaro: hey is that a rider over there_

_*everyone looked*_

_phillip: oh yeah... lets ask him_

_tsukasa: wait that is yuusuke_

_tsukasa: YUUSUKE!_

_yuusuke: oh tsukasa weird finding you here i thought you went out to explore more worlds_

_tsukasa: duh I'm here cuz I'm savin it_

_yuusuke: huh what is the problem here_

_tsukasa: over there *tsukasa pointing at the left direction*_

_gentaro: whah how did they get here_

_eiji: no time to explain lets get them_

_Eiji: HENSHIN_

_TAKA TORA BATTA TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!_

_3 2 1_

_gentaro: henshin!_

_CYCLONE JOKER!_

_shotaro: and phillip: henshin.._

_tsukasa: henshin_

_KAMEN RIDE DECADE!_

_yuusuke: let me join _

_then yuusuke transformed into kuuga after that a weird train appeared and crashed_

_BOOM!  
>Momo: AAAH! DAMNIT DEN LINER IS DONE FOR<em>

_urataros well it is fault_

_momo: WHAT! IT IS NOT MY FAULT_

_kintaros: your bad driving skills made it crash _

_phillip: enough! we need to defeat them_

_?: INVES ARGH lets do this_

_gentaro: wah_

"_Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!_"

?: RAAAAAAH!

_tsukasa: well my job is done here_

_phillip: hey guys don't head on to battle lets watch him_

_so everyone de-powered there belts and they watched the mysterious rider_

_?: *pant pant pant*_

_gentaro: so hello umm mysterious rider what is your name_

_?: oh i am kouta and I'm a rider named gaim_

_*everyone gasps*_

_gentaro: WOOHOO WE FOUND YOU NOW HAHAHAHA_

_kouta: uugh i feel uncomfortable_

_tsukasa: don't worry we all riders are here like you teleported here in here uknowingly but me i went here by my own terms_

_kouta: *gasp* so you are the destroyer of worlds_

_tsukasa: umm no I'm the supposed _destroyer of worlds but I'm really the SAVIOR OF WORLDS dang people don't hear about me as a saviour__

__kouta: all right i will trust you but just this once__

__phillip: all that is left is to defeat dai shocker__

__kouta: die shocker__

__eiji: not die shocker its dai ___shocker_

_kouta: okay _

_phillip: okay me and shotaro find dai shocker we will call you when we find them okay_

_*Everyone said okay*_

_eiji: okay then where do we stay then while you guys find him_

_tsukasa: i know one place_

_*at the hikari studio*_

_natsumikan: i wonder where is __tsukasa he isn't been here for 5 days_

_tsukasa: I'm back natsumikan_

_natsumi: FINALLY!_

_kivaara: but who are you with_

_tsukasa: other riders_

_grandpa: OTHER RIDERS i thought you were the only one_

_everyone: T_T_

_grandpa: and i made everyone cookies ill be right back for more_

_eiji: ooh finally food!_

_gentaro: this is a studio why is he offering food_

_tsukasa: because he wants to _

_*tsukasa's phone ringing*_

_then tsukasa brought out the wrong one he took the k touch _

_tsukasa: hello _

_natsumi: tsukasa wrong one_

_tsukasa: oh sorry_

_then he took out his phone _

_tsukasa: hello_

_phillip: we found him... i mean them_

_tsukasa: okay we will be there everyone lets go you too kivaara and natsumi_

_momotaros: finally action!_

_kintaros: zzzzzz_

_then everyone except kintaros left_

_grandpa: but i have fresh cookies_

_kintaros:zzzzzz_

_kouta: there!_

_then there is kamen rider W being beaten by many shocker troops and apollo geist and shadowmoon_

_kouta: raaaaah!_

_Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!_""_Lock Open! _

_Kiwami Arms: Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!_"

tsukasa: kouta wait

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!_"

momo: hiyaaah! lets go everyone

_Climax Form!_"

natsumi: kivaara! HENSHIN

kivaara: okay

*at the hikari studio*

grandpa: wow your the only one who didn't go

then kintaros transformed into his climax form face

grandpa: T_T

*at the battle field*

yuusuke: HENSHIN!

then decade slashed apollo geist but apollo dodged then den o kicked him in the face then apollo slashed him back

kouta took out durian weapons and tried to slash apollo but apollo kicked him away

decade: grrr!

KUUGA AGITO RYUKI FAIZ BLADE HIBIKI KABUTO DEN O KIVA! *RING RING RING*_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_"

FAIZ KAMEN RIDE BLASTER FORM

then faiz appeared copying all of tsukasa's movements then fair did a big blast at apollo geist

but apollo dodged but they damaged his shield

then! a BIG red car with an unfamiliar car like rider appeared and rammed apollo

*car screech*

?: *did a thumbs up at kouta* we will meet again predeccesor

then a portal appeared and revealed dai shocker with the rest of the rest of the shocker members

decade: no...

then another portal appeared with all previous enemies they have fought then wizard appeared

momo: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG

haruto: sorry but i brought friends

and those friends were diend,accel,the birth team,meteor,beast,and all of gaim riders except those who are dead,

baron: were here to help

wizard: i see all of you are geared up my turn

_Infinity, Please: Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!_"

decade: all right EVERYONE GET THEM!

diend: whoa kadoya my don't use complete without me

G4 RYUGA ORGA GLAIVE KABUKI CAUCASUS ARC SKULL! RING RING RING "_Final Kamen Ride: Diend!_"

decade: all right kaito lets use this GEKIJOUBAN

diend: super special service GEKIJOUBAN

decade: all right LETS GET THEM

then a big war raged on the base of dai shocker

eiji: W i have a plan

then he whispered to the cyclone side about the plan

phillip: okay

"_Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta: Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!_"

Then a big wind blowed out causing W in extreme to turn into **cycloneJokerGoldXtreme**

**decade: tell me shocker how did we get here!**

**shocker: why would i tell you that DIKEIDO**

**decade: grrr lets finish this everyone**

**everyone: okay**

**FINAL VENT! (publisher sorry may not know what sounds does the final attacks does agito and kuuga make)**

**CHARGE UP! (Publisher: sorry doesn't also know blade's and hibiki's make) RIDER KICK! FULL CHARGE! **

**WAKE UP! FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! SCANNING CHARGE! LIMIT BREAK!**

**_Chōīne: INFINTY!, Saikō!_**"SOIYA_ ORANGE SQUASH!_

_EVERYONE: HIYAAAAAAAAH!_

_then dai shocker and every enemy got rider kicked then EXPLODED_

_shocker: aaaah!_

_*later*_

_gentaro: hah that shocker guy took a beating_

_eiji: will we be stuck here forever?_

_momo: no if you were in a different time you can go to the den liner_

_tsukasa: then if you were in a different dimension kaito could send you there_

_kaito (baron): me?!_

_kaito (diend): no me! you idiot_

_gentaro: LOL I'm still laughing bout diend sempai and baron sempai having same names_

_eiji: and I'm weired out how zangetsu's name is takatora where's batta_

_takatora: shut up_

_kaito ( diend): riders who live in different dimensions come with me_

_momo: everyone who came in a different time with me_

_Everyone: good bye!_

_then everyone said their goodbyes to each other and tsukasa and natsumi now went back to hikari studio_

_tsukasa: whew that was tiring oh who are you!_

_?: a fellow rider you may know_

_TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY BUT FOR NOW THIS STORY IS NOW DONE_

_EDIT: OKAY I WILL CONTINUE WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER HERE SINCE IM MAKING A NEW STORY ON ANOTHER SERIES_

_Tsukasa: hmm fellow rider.. let me think *flashback*_

_*flash back over*_

_tsukasa: oh i got it your kamen rider drive right_

_drive: thats right!_

_tsukasa: nice meeting you _

_drive: me too_

_*done the story is freaking done yup bye guys meet me in the next story*_


End file.
